


时光如水

by A_mine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine
Summary: 坑了的黑历史短文
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Angrod | Angaráto & Edhellos | Eldalótë
Kudos: 1





	时光如水

part1  
阿玛瑞依跑到提里安城洁白城墙的一角，松了口气。

她不明白为何埃兰薇如此喜欢她的金发，显然她自己也有一头。当埃兰薇一边“玩弄”着她的金发，一边跟她的诺多朋友们嘻嘻哈哈时，阿玛瑞依明白自己在这绝对没法好好看书，所以逮着个机会逃离了他们的笑声。

想到这儿，阿玛瑞依有些懊恼地挠了挠头，然后抚平衣褶，轻坐在旺盛大树的绿荫中，在膝上摊开她紧攥在手中的哲学书籍。她的母亲时常为此而担忧，在她看来，这么小就看沉重的话题容易使性格过于忧郁，特别在阿玛瑞依明确否定这一点时，她的脸上就像蒙上一层晦暗阴影。

以埃尔达的年岁计算，阿玛瑞依还如刚萌芽的花朵——年轻得很。可她却并不喜欢随处被人当做需要哄慰的幼童，她的心底有极其强烈的求知欲，渴望了解世界的许多东西，也时常觉得自己的灵魂可以与瑰丽的文字发生共鸣。

当她准备全身心投入其中时，却听到了清脆的鸟鸣，她抬起头，望向枝丫中的陌生男孩，一只小鸟在他的食指上跳跃，羽毛如乌欧牟的海洋般湛蓝。男孩此时正随意的坐在一根枝干上，歪着头直视着她，卷曲的金色长发在微光中倾泻下来，铅蓝色的眼睛嵌在俊秀的脸庞中，似乎能看透人心。他笑了，说道：“你在看什么书呢，凡雅的女儿？”

Finrod和Amarie的第一次见面，就是这样开始的。

准确地说是Findarato和Amarie的初遇。

而阿玛瑞依当时脱口而出的一句话是

“快下来！会弄脏金发的！”

“.......”  
part2  
当阳光透过第一滴晨露折射到地面上，两位诺多女子开始了她们的旅程。他们将在密林中度过无拘无束的三日，期间以捕猎动物、采集草药鲜花或骑马漫步为乐。运气眷顾了她们，一开始就遇到了一只小野猪。Írissë①抢先一步，朝它精准地放了一箭，野猪却挣扎着逃跑，在越过几棵树后不见了。

“它跑不远的” Írissë 这样想着刚要驱马追上，却被匆忙追赶而来的女伴拐住了手臂。

“这可不行，白公主” Eldalótë② 笑道“我不算好猎手，但也想帮忙做点事情。”

“好吧，要快，我去找些木材，这将是我们的第一顿大餐。”

“我很期待”

几秒交谈过后，骏马长嘶一声，沿新鲜的血迹飞速追去。

野猪并不难找，Írissë箭发精妙，它越出她们视线后就横卧在了不远的草地上，即将死去。但Eldalótë却发现了一位不速之客。他正蹲在野猪旁，不是同情心泛滥地救治它就是想抢夺她们的猎物。

“嘿！先生”Eldalótë喊道“那是我们的！”

来者闻声抬头，缓缓起身。Eldalótë打马上前，惊奇地发现男子有一头铂金中发和湖蓝双眼。

“凡雅？这可真是难得，而且我似乎见过他。”

但她很快隐藏起来自己调皮的想法，勒马下地，按照礼节向对方轻行一礼，男子微微点头还礼。

“先生，它是我们的猎物，只恐怕我不得不把它带回。”Eldalótë直切主题，心中保留三分警惕。

“那是自然”对方声线非常明朗“原谅我的好奇心”

Eldalótë松了口气，上前将已经断气的野猪拖拽至马前，把草坪轧出了条深痕。

“小姐，需要帮忙吗？”男子不知道什么时候走了过来。

“谢谢，也许你可以与我一起——”话语被对方的行为所钳断。只见那头野猪似乎被抽去了重量，被他轻易的抬上了马匹，压在臀部上。

“维拉传授的本领？”

“不”

“您的力气真大。”Eldalótë被气氛感染，不自觉地与他攀谈了起来。

“他们也这么说，并且为我取了一个滑稽的称号——铁手③。”对方无奈地摇了摇头。

“小姐您的称呼是？”

“Eldalótë”

“埃尔达之花”男子嘴角漾出了一抹微笑。

“是的，朋友们取的玩笑名字不知怎的流传开来，真名反而没人提起。您到这人迹罕见的密林深处做什么？”

男子背着手臂走了几步“我喜爱远足。自然能教给你很多东西，新鲜的空气，葱翠的树木，一切都很美好——大哥这么说，动作就像我现在这样。而且远足这件事让我看起来比四弟成熟一点点④。”

“只是一点点”他补充道

“唔，我同意您兄长的看法。我正与朋友Írissë进行旅行⑧，自然的确让人愉快。”

“Írissë？”男子有些惊讶“我没听说过这个事情，在我看来，唔，堂…白公主十分豪放，大哥会说得委婉点，但事实如此。”

“是的，我与她最近才相识，她的明快开朗与高超箭法都是我所喜爱，说到这里，我恐怕不得不离去了，因为她仍在等候我。”

Eldalótë骑上马，说出了许久的疑问“我似乎见过您。”

“我们还会见面！愿星辰照亮您的道路！”

“请允许我对远足的精灵说些别样的祝福。愿曼威与苏欧牟心情一直很好！。”她说完这句俏皮话就立刻策马离开了。只有铁手洪亮的笑声回荡在她耳畔。

“我是傻子吗？我没问他的名字！只知道一个称呼！。”Eldalótë骑出一段距离，发现这件令人懊悔的事情。不过Írissë早已等候多时，折返回去也有些尴尬。

果不其然，回去时，她挨了女伴一记眼刀。

“天啊！埃尔达之花！你是在花丛中迷路了吗？早知你做事太不麻利，就该我去！我正在考虑要不要去把你捡回来。”

然而Eldalótë眼尖发现了振翅飞走的黄色小鸟，巧妙地转移了话题。“turkafinwe？⑤”

“是的，tyelkormo⑥。”Írissë语调柔和下来“他来询问我们需不需要帮手，而作为拒绝的信号，我留下了这张纸，你看。”

Eldalótë接过来看到了清秀的昆雅文体。

“你们真是非常亲近的朋友。”她一遍把野猪搭上架子一边说道。

“当然。”Írissë走过来帮忙“非常好的猎手，并且有一条绝佳的猎狗，我保证它的毛皮是世界上最舒服的东西。看这架子，看这木材，等待你的时间确实漫长。”

在一切准备好之后，Írissë点燃了火。

“这真是令人愉快的开始。”Írissë擦拭弓身，就着扑鼻的香气说道。

Eldalótë凝视着火焰，以及似乎从中跃出的另一个埃尔达的影子。

“是的，令人愉快的开始。”

1白公主雅瑞希尔的昆雅名  
2芬罗德弟弟安格罗德的妻子，诺多，名字含义为埃尔达之花  
3在Home中提及，铁手这一称号来源是因为他气力惊人  
4采用欧罗崔斯是费纳芬二子版本  
5凯勒巩的昆雅父名  
6凯勒巩的昆雅母名，因为七子除老五都更喜欢自己的母名，所以与凯勒巩关系较好的雅瑞希尔选择母名称呼


End file.
